Unexpected Love
by PermeliaSong
Summary: Angelina Johnson is lacking in the love department; she soon follows the advice from an unlikely schoolmate, and moves on.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter fandom or any of the Harry Potter characters or places, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing.

**Summary**: Angelina Johnson is lacking in the love department; she soon follows the advice from an unlikely schoolmate, and moves on.

**Rated**: M in some chapters but mostly T (for sexual innuendos and language)

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Why do we put ourselves through so much torture?" Alicia asked aloud to her friends, Angelina Johnson and Kate Bell, as she applied lip gloss on her lips.

"Yes why do you two; put yourselves through so much trouble over guys." Angelina asked not looking up from her book that she was knee deep into.

"It's because we want to look good." Katie replied as she finished brushing her dirty blonde hair.

"We were going to be late for breakfast," Angelina stated blandly.

"Ugh, it's always about food with you." Katie said, "You know it wouldn't kill you to dress up a little." She walked across the room to sit by her friend. "Fred will definitely notice you more."

"No thanks," Angelina mumbled. The mention of Fred made her heart beat rapidly; she had been best mates with him since their first year and now she was in love with him. It had begun to form in their third year, the slightest touch or smile from him made her weak in the knees. However she didn't know how to confront him about her feelings, they had been friends for so long, and she felt if she did it might ruin their friendship. Something that Quidditch chaser held very dear to her.

"You're so stubborn." Katie sighed as Angelina closed her book, and got up from the bed, and grabbed her bag. "Are we going?"

* * *

Montague sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, glaring at the people in it. He swirled his goblet of orange juice like it was a glass of wine. He wished it was a glass of wine. _Maybe it'll drown out Pansy Parkinson annoying chatter_, he thought to himself. Pansy was rambling aimlessly to Millicent Bulstrode about some supposedly slag of a first year, when Angelina Johnson entered the Great Hall followed behind Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. The girls, Angelina excluded, were all gussied up, face full of make up. However his eyes only followed Angelina, her long dark hair that was usually in multiple of tine braids was now done in one long braid that stop at the midsection of her back. Her long dark legs which seemed to go for days stuck out of her skirt. She carried three heavy looking books in her arms.

_Geez, she's worst than that mudblood_, he thought.

"Geez, you're worst than Granger," Fred said as Angelina sat down next to him. He received a death glare from Hermione for that comment before she turned back around and continued her conversation with his younger brother, Ron.

"Oh, shut it Fred." Angelina frowned at him as she poured herself, some orange juice. It was their daily morning bicker. He would wait for her in the Great Hall—not the common room any more since Alicia and Kate took all day—he would save her a seat next to him. He would make a snide comment about her being a bookworm, and a hot head, and she would reply back with a snarky remark.

"Ah, I can feel the love in the air," Lee Jordan said sarcastically as he ate.

"Are you jealous cause you have no one?" asked Katie teasingly.

"No, I love the single life. No commitment, no nagging girlfriend," Lee explained. "And I get to flirt with anyone I want. Exhibit A. Angelina did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look this morning."

"Lee, that was sweet," Angelina said sincerely. "But I'm not going out with you."

Lee shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

The group laughed, Fred leaned in closed to Angelina and whispered in her ear. "Lee was wrong, you look fucking hot today."

Angelina was thankful for her dark skin as it hid her blushing cheeks.

* * *

Montague sat in Charms as Professor Flitwick lectured them on the importance on wrist movement which he did ever class; needlessly to say the Slytherin boy was completely bored out of his mind. He glanced at Blaise—on his right—who had not spoken a word the entire time but that wasn't abnormal. If it was not for the occasional snicker then Montague would have sworn the boy was mute. Warrington was on his left side, passing notes to some blonde girl who he apparently wanted to shag. She wasn't that good looking in his opinion. He tossed his quill on the textbook in front of him and stretched, he sighed softly. He glanced around the room casually and his eyes fell on a certain Gryffindor who was as usual reading a book. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on what she was reading. Her long legs were crossed; her left hand went down and scratched her thigh, the skirt drifted a little further. Exposing her thigh and little bit of her white cotton panties. Montague's breath hitched, he licked his lips—his mouth was suddenly dry. He glanced quickly around the room, no one seemed to notice. He went back to staring at her. She was so focused on reading that she was completely unaware that she was exposed. His mind wondered off, he started to fantasize about how her skin would feel. From the looks of it, it looked soft. He imagined her wrapping her legs around his naked waist as he as lifted her onto a desk in an abandoned room, and began to thrust his hips viciously into hers. His pants tightened, as the fantasy continued in his mind.

Angelina glanced up from the interesting book; she was reading and took a look around the room. She felt as if someone was watching her. Her eyes fell on Montague whose piercing blue eyes were on her. She looked to where his eyes were on. She glanced down at her legs and blushed. She pulled her skirt down quickly and looked back at him. Who in typical Montague fashion, he was sporting a smirk on his handsome face. She scowled at him and turned around in her seat, with her back to him.

* * *

Alicia smiled as Angelina yelled at Fred and George for putting too much wolfsbane and gillyweed into the potion. Now instead of green, it was an off orange color. George looked over at her and smiled; he winked at her and then turned back to a fuming Angelina. Every since, Alicia could remember she had been in love with George Weasley. She loved spending time with him; he made her laugh more than anyone ever had. If only she could have one more chance, she wanted to tell him that she loved him. But she wouldn't do that to Katie. It wasn't a complete secret, Angelina of course knew of her harbored feelings for their longtime friend; although it didn't really make Alicia feel any better, it was good to have someone to confine in. She sighed softly as she cut up the flower stem and threw it into the boiling black pot.

* * *

Angelina walked up and down the aisle replacing the books she had read, back onto the shelves. Only one book had helped her on her essay for potions. She scanned the shelves searching when a bright red book caught her eye. She reached up to grab it but she wasn't tall enough. She laughed on the inside on how ironic that was; the situation was she had always been tall, now she couldn't a reach a book, she so desperately needed because she was still short. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the book and handed it to her; she turned to thank the person. But all she wanted to do was punch him in the face. She grabbed the book out of his strong hands and began to walk away from him. But he blocked her path. She sighed in frustration.

"What do you want Montague?"

"You," he said simply. _What the peepshow in Charms this morning wasn't enough for him_, she thought to herself.

"What makes you think I want you?" He glanced over at a curly dark-haired girl and her friend, who were looking at him but quickly turned away quickly giggling.

"Everyone wants me." He said cockily.

"Well I don't." She brushed him aside and went back to her table, sitting down she opened the thick red book and began to scan through it.

"You think I'm mean." He sat down in the vacant seat closest to her.

"I think you're an asshole."

"Why, would prefer if I played with you like that pathetic _Weasel_, you follow around like a sick puppy." There was distaste in his voice when he said Weasel. His face had squelched up if as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"He's not pathetic."

"Why don't you just face it?"

"Face what?" she asked getting tired of the conversation.

"He's just not into you."

* * *

**AN:** I changed the name of the story from "_He's Just **Not **That Into You_" to "_Unexpected Love_" it seemed to fit better, plus I'm changing a few things in this story after reading over it for the third time. Adding a few more things. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story, story alerts and even the author alerts. Those were really nice. =D


End file.
